Desert Flower
by valentine999
Summary: Sequel to "Romancing the Kazekage." A love story between Gaara and a courtesan. Check my profile for the first story.
1. Chapter 1

Yo, that Valentine Kid is back with the sequel to _Romancing the Kazekage._

Everyone remember what happened last time?

Good. Let's begin.

* * *

_-a year has passed since the tale you last read-_

Ai sat at her dressing table, sunlight poured in through an open window as she brushed her hair. Golden light illuminated the dark waves of her hair and made her blue eyes sparkle. She sighed, waiting his arrival that day. He'd been gone for seven months and had sent one letter; one! As if that were enough. She enjoyed life at the Kazekage's palace; the company she kept with Temari and the Konoha ninja when they came, the work she did at the orphanage when asked, she loved every moment of her life with him…but some nights she longed for those dancing neon lights she remembered, for the sound of music once more, for the excitement of performance. She had none of that here; that was a different life, one she thought would be easy to forget but it seemed such memories would not leave her. There was a family-like air about the place, with everyone looking out for the other, every dance known by everyone, the same music beating in everyone's hearts. She supposed it was just like missing her family. She sighed once more and put her hair brush down, she glanced outside of the window; the sun had fully risen now, this was when he should be coming back. She opened her dresser draw and noted that the letter was still in there; how many times had she read it in those seven months? There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" She called and a small servant boy popped his head around the door.

"Ai-sama?" She still wasn't used to being called that but nodded at the boy's reflection in her mirror. "The Kazekage has returned; he wishes to retire in your room for a while, " _for a while? _Surely he owed her a little more than that. "Shall I send him in now?"

"Yes." The boy left, Ai stood quickly, took a glance at the mirror and shrugged. She went to her four-poster bed and drew the curtains around it before placing herself inside. She saw his shadow creep across the room as he entered; she grinned and hid her face in her hands even though he could not see her.

"I haven't seen you in so long, and you hide yourself from me?" His whisper reached her and she smiled; she had forgotten the elegance of his voice. She suddenly remembered she was angry with him.

"I fear, like seeing the moon after a long time, I may leave you breathless." She heard him growl slightly, impatient with her now and saw his shadow move as he went to sit down at her table.

"Even the moon is not that vain." He whispered.

"But the moon is hurt-"

"Who hurt you?"

"You do not know?" There was anger in her voice that made Gaara think twice before replying.

"When will I see you?" Ai was glad to hear a note of pleading in his voice.

"By moonlight-"

"That's a whole day I have to get through first!" He protested and she rolled her eyes.

"You should have thought about that before you left." She snapped.

"Fine," she saw him stand up, "'til moonrise." He stalked to the door and stopped. "We'll see which leaves me breathless; the moon's radiance, or your vanity." He said scathingly and left.

* * *

"And then what did you say?" Temari asked, still laughing.

"That he would see me when he sees the moon." Ai replied, finding it difficult not to laugh as well.

"Poor thing," Temari took a sip of tea, "probably pining-"

"Let him pine." Ai replied, "He deserves it." But Temari shook her head. They were sat in Temari's quarters of the palace, less extravagant gardens were here than in the main building, but they were still beautiful. Temari sat on a chair drinking her tea while Ai sat on the floor; a baby's dress draped across her lap.

"Don't torment him like that…if he gets angry with you-"

"You think he would hurt me?" Temari shook her head confidently.

"I would have loved to have seen his face…Ai you torture him too much." They both laughed and Ai held up the dress in her lap.

"Do you think this will fit?" She asked, eyeing Temari's stomach. The blonde looked at the dress with such happiness as she took it from her, that Ai felt equal happiness for Temari.

"I don't know…" Temari spread the dress against her stomach and pouted, "I'm gigantic."

"Hardly so," Kankuro said as he walked into the garden and sat down next to Ai. "Thought of any names for my niece?" He asked and as he did another, much smaller figure, ran into the garden and threw itself on top of Kankuro who smiled as Noriko held onto him as though he were giving her a piggyback.

"I'm thinking of Noriko!" She shouted in earnest and everyone laughed; Kankuro cast his eyes up to her.

"That'll be confusing; having two Noriko's running around the place." He said and pulled her into his lap.

"Noriko," Ai began and the little girl looked at her, "what are you doing here?" Ai asked and the girl removed a letter from her pocket and handed it to her.

"Here, a lady asked me to give this to you." Ai was surprised; she had no one outside the palace, no one who would send her a letter. She opened the yellowing parchment and recognised the writing immediately.

"Haru-sama!" She gasped and scanned the letter quickly. For those of you observant readers and with good memories will remember that Ai described to Gaara in their second meeting that Haru was the woman that Ai mentions taught her the art of conversation.

"What is it Ai?" Temari asked as the girl stood up quickly.

"Haru-sama has asked for my presence for one evening…tomorrow!" She said and her eyes clouded with reminisce, "it's been so long since I saw her." But that was not the only reason Ai was excited; Haru-sama lived in the white light district _(A/N: like the red light district but not…everything will be explained!). _It was Ai's chance to return, if only for a moment, to a world she was accustomed too, a world she missed. Kankuro smiled at her.

"And I'll be happy to escort you." He said.

"Do you think Gaara will approve of this; you know what he thinks of that place?" Temari asked and Ai looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling.

"He won't deny this to me; he owes me-"

"How so?" Kankuro shouted after Ai as she turned to leave, but Ai merely waved back at them and continued on her way.

* * *

"Not working?" Kankuro asked Gaara as he walked into the Kazekage's office and saw his brother was stood at the window; looking down at the village. It was a while before Gaara responded. He seemed angry.

"Does it look like I'm doing much work?" He retorted and Kankuro held up his hands to signify he meant no harm. Gaara sighed, brushed his hair back and threw himself into his chair. Kankuro was about to ask what was wrong but before he knew it Gaara was talking fast. "She leaves me restless…no consideration to my feelings _whatsoever…_such vanity!" He finished, he had not painted a clear picture but Kankuro got the general idea.

"Seven months and one letter?" Was all he said and Gaara looked at him, it was his turn to hold up his hands.

"Sorry," Gaara said quietly before rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah well apologise to her, not me. We know you're busy but c'mon Gaara, stop with this insanity and pay attention to other parts of your life." Kankuro looked down at the red headed boy in front of him, "when're you and Ai going to get married anyway? Or have kids?" He asked and again Gaara seemed to be thinking of something else before he realised what Kankuro had said and it seemed to hit him like a thunderbolt.

"marriage…_kids?! _As in…_children_?" Gaara whispered; dumbstruck. He didn't seem to be asking a question but thinking of the possibilities his brother had mentioned. "Ai isn't ready for marriage." He said nonchalantly, as if it didn't bother him even though, in a way, it did. He looked up to Kankuro as though there was nothing left to be said. But as his older brother left he couldn't help but answer the other question Kankuro had asked; it was _Gaara _whowas not ready for children.

* * *

-_That evening- _

"Ai?" Gaara whispered as he stepped into her room; he could see her through the lilac drapes that she was sat on a long reclining chair, probably reading a book by the candlelight she had lit on a table next to her. He had been restless all day, waiting to see her; he couldn't bear a whole day of her being so close but out of his reach. He walked further into her room, checked the moon was out through her window and parted the drapes. He stopped dead.

In all this time, how could he have forgotten how she looked? _No wonder she is vain, _he wondered; he was captured by the glow that radiated from her due to the candlelight and moonlight. She was asleep, her eyes were beautiful but there was an even gentler beauty in watching her serenity. He saw she had been reading; a book hung dangerously in her grasp. It fell to the floor but he never registered it, he merely walked forwards and sat by her side as she slept, his eyes never left her face. She moved in her quite slumber and extended her hand. He put his own hand underneath it, so when it fell it did not come into contact with the fire of the candle next to her. His hand was protecting hers from the flame and he watched her face for any recognition that they had touched. After a few minutes she moved again and withdrew her hand. When she had stopped moving Gaara looked to the candle and had to stop himself crying out. He withdrew his hand quickly from above the flame and blew on it softly; it would be burnt and sore for a few days at least. He shook his head with a smile. He leant in close to her face and blew a straying wisp of hair from her face. She rivalled even the moon, it was true. He realised she's beaten him at something again and sighed. Before leaving he checked her forehead; the scar just below her hairline was still visible. He had marked her as his own when he'd told her he loved her. And she had marked him since he was a child; perhaps she knew destiny would bring them together…she seemed right about everything else. He blew out the candle next to her and carried her to the bed. Once he'd laid her down he looked at her a little while longer, before leaving her room.

"Ah," Ai woke with a start; she was sure she hadn't fallen asleep on the bed. But looking around her now she could see she was the only occupant of the room; Gaara had been here. She could smell his scent on the cool night air, what a shame he had not stayed. But she would see him in the morning, he had to wait a day…she could wait a few more hours.

* * *

Yeah this chapter wasn't much…just re-establishing their relationship blah blah blah…all that other crap author's give about writing a chapter where nothing happens!

There will be a plan; perhaps not as extravagant as in the other story but hey…it's a plan.

You trust me right? ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, question- did _anyone _notice Temari is pregnant? Not that it's a very big thing but I expected at least one person to be like- awww…but no, nothing. Do you guys actually read the story or are you just humoring me?

* * *

"…beauty that is loved by the world from afar,

Is sat right here, next to me.

There are a million things I would like to say,

But my heart questions me now I am here,

What I tell you in my dreams…"

Gaara was woken by a soft voice, singing from beyond the curtains of his bed. He could make out her shapely figure from the sunlight that poured into the room behind her. Her silhouette fell across his body and he lay still; wondering who would make the first move.

"What brings the moon down to Earth?" He asked after a moment and he heard her voice falter and then her laughter.

"To take your breath away." She replied and opened the curtains to reveal his eager eyes awaiting her in the darkness he was hidden away in. It was the first time she had properly seen him in seven months; not a thing had changed about him; his messy crimson hair just as untidy as it was the day he left. Oh how she had missed his stare, it was an odd thing to miss but who could not love the lustrous intent those dark rimmed aquamarines had for her, only her?

"Gaara." She said softly, as though saying his name was merely some privilege. She sat on the bed next to him and he sat up to meet her outstretched hand which brushed his hair away from her mark. She leant forwards and her lips brushed it softly. He closed his eyes; remembering that this is the way his life was now. Remembering that love was something he had now. Remembering that she had him and only him in her heart.

There was a knock on the door and they both groaned. Ai was about to get up to open it when Gaara pulled her down to the bed and roughly tugged at the curtains around his bed to shut them. He turned back to her and she raised an eyebrow and smiled at him.

"Kazekage-sama?" a man's voice resonated through the wall.

"You should go." Ai whispered urgently, "what if it's something important?"

"What is more important than this moment?" Gaara leant in close and Ai fought hard against the desire he presented her with.

"Don't-" She warned him but Gaara pinned her arms down with such force it almost hurt.

"Seven months I have waited," he growled quietly at her, "seven months for the feeling of moonlight melting at my fingertips." Ai managed to free her right arm and put her fingers to his lips to stop him talking, although she figured she could lie there and listen to him all day, she had to tell him about her invitation.

"I'm going away for tonight-"

"What?" He shouted but immediately lowered his voice with a weary glance at the bedroom door. "I have only just come back and _you're _leaving now?" His head fell forwards in disappointment and he sighed.

"Can't you come with me, you can meet everyone-"

"Everyone?" Gaara said and looked at her quickly. Ai nodded and Gaara was amused by how cute she was when she was enthusiastic.

"From where I was before I came here. They'd love to meet-"

"Wait." Gaara sat up and Ai knew what he was going to say. "_Before you came here?"_ His voice suddenly became quite loud, "are you talking about the White Light District?!" He said in surprise and Ai put her hands to his mouth again to stop him shouting.

"Yes," she said and he hit her hands away.

"You know what I think of that place?" He asked and she was silent.

"Gaara, those people were the closest thing I had to a family." She pleaded with him and he took her face in his hands.

"_I'm _your family now. Here at the palace is your home." He said and embraced her. "But…" he withdrew and was saddened by the blankness in her blue eyes, "you are the one who taught me the importance of such people. So I know what it means to you; you may go and see them." Ai smiled and kissed him; she pulled away far too quickly for his liking and he fought down the desire to pull her into embrace again.

"Will you come?" She asked excitedly but her face fell as he shook his head.

"I have duties here tonight; but Kankuro will probably be happy to escort you." He smiled at her, "Ai, just…be careful-"

"Of what?" She laughed.

"I know the type of people that travel to the White Light District, the ones that flit between the shadows of heaven." He nodded and she laughed again.

"Kazekage," she leant in close, "were you not one of those wanderers once?" He smiled; she was, of course, referring to the fact that they had met in Megumi's House on the outskirts of the White Light District. Gaara kissed her forehead;

"I've got to go now," he opened the curtains of the bed and looked at the clock. "I have a meeting," Ai sighed; he had hardly any time for her these days, but she understood it all. As Gaara got dressed Ai mused over the fact she did not warn him of the fact that the part of the District he had visited was quite different to where she was going; to the heart of the place. He kissed her quickly and they both left the room.

* * *

Ai was walking down the steps that lead out of the Kazekage's palace to get to the orphanage. Recently she had taken to spending more time there and helping Kai-sama in teaching the young ones the arts she knew of. She was lost in her own world of music that she would show the children that she barely had time to move out of the way as a carriage came swiftly to the foot of the steps. Ai took a few steps back and was surprised to see a boy her age step out of the carriage; she expected someone who owned such a prestigious vehicle to be someone of power. He got out and seemed to notice her. She got a good look of him now; black short hair and dark blue eyes. He was very handsome and she could tell from the way he looked her up and down that he knew he was.

"Forgive me," he spoke softly and Ai averted her gaze and pulled her shawl around her tightly. "I'm afraid my driver…" his voice trailed away as he looked at her. "Why….you must be Ai-san!" He said and she was equally surprised, he held out his hand and she took it, he had a firm grip, he leant forwards and let his lips brush her skin. "Shinji." He introduced himself with such elegance that Ai could guess who he was.

"Shinji-kun," Ai whispered, trying to recollect the name, "you're the son of Susumu Tadao; the second Feudal Lord of the-"

"You certainly know your stuff." He nodded and smiled as she blushed, "but then what else could be expected of a woman I have heard so much about?" He had heard about her? Why would anyone talk about her? "Ai," he said her name slowly as though about to examine it, indeed he began to circle her, his eyes drinking in her every aspect.

"How is it you are fixated?" She asked without looking at him; a quiet sense of dread rising in her as she spoke.

"I am trying to figure you out; what a riddle you pose!" He spoke as though from a fairy tale and Ai guessed he must have been educated in this respect too.

"A riddle?" She smiled, "do you find an answer?" He stopped in front of her and looked her up and down. He seemed to think about saying any more before he continued.

"You see Ai begins with "a", the same letter that begins the words amazing, adoring, affectionate. But also attention-seeking, anarchy, arrogant." He smiled at her, "To which group do you belong?" He sniggered. "Try to figure out which of those groups you belong to and let me know." Ai was confused by the whole conversation but disliked the tone he used with her. He walked past her and she put an arm out to stop him and he did stop.

"I think I understand; so you could fit into two groups," he turned to face her but she did not look at him. "The "s" in Shinji begins the words seductive, sentimental, smart. But also the words selfish, senseless and simple." She turned to him, "I think I understand which category you fit into." She smiled and was about to walk away when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Ai was unsure of what to do; she had never been the kind of person who was able to deal with being forced physically to do something.

"You're pretty smart I can see that." He spoke as though evaluating her and she rolled her eyes. "I hear you work miracles too." Here she turned to him in genuine surprise. "The Kazekage fell in love with you; Gaara of the desert is in love." He smirked, "that's quite an accomplishment."

"Like you said: I am pretty amazing-"

"I sincerely doubt that." Her blue eyes narrowed against his dark ones. "You know what I never hear in this place?" Ai was surprised in the change in conversation.

"What is it you never hear?" She asked; she was intrigued by this boy; parts of him were enigmatic but the other parts were merely arrogant and vain.

"In the desert you will never hear the rain." He said finally, looking into the distance beyond her as though searching for the lost sound. "Give me that sound in this place," he looked back at her, "and I'll admit you are truly as astounding as everyone claims you are." He smirked; knowing such a task was impossible but his smile faded as Ai looked at him.

"I can make you hear rain in the desert." She said plainly. "I can show you now." She began to walk away to the orphanage; she was planning on going there anyway so she may as well show him. "Come." She said as she turned back to him and he was by her side in an instant.

* * *

They travelled in silence for the twenty minutes it took to get to the orphanage. She could tell by the boy's behaviour that he had never been to a place like this; a place associated with poverty. He kept close to Ai as they walked, though she was not sure of his motive for doing this. Nonetheless she kept a distance between them as she was still unsure of what she thought of him. They reached the orphanage and on arrival they were immediately swallowed into a throng of excited children. Each of them welcoming Ai with smiles and talks of what they had been practising for her.

"OK kids." Ai said with surprising authority for a woman who had been told what to do for most of her life. "This traveller," she gestured towards Shinji who was behind her, "does not believe that rain can sound in a desert." At this there were outcries of protest to which Ai nodded and Shinji found himself amused by her familiarity with the children. "So I think we should all show him." Ai said and the children cheered before rushing around the hall, picking up their bags.

Some little girls came up to Ai and Shinji and held their hands as they lead them outside, into a courtyard situated in the middle of the orphanage. Shinji looked up; there were no rain clouds here. As he sat down on a bench at the edge of the courtyard Ai took of her shoes and went to the centre of the marble floor.

"Boys, take your positions," she said and Shinji saw all the boys remove instruments from their bags and sit around the floor. The younger girls fell in line on either side of Ai. Then, in unison, all the girls sat down and took out red bags from their pockets. Shinji watched with growing anticipation; what if Ai could prove him wrong? He saw that out of the bags the girls took simple silver chains with small bells on. He raised an eyebrow and saw that Ai's was much more decorative; a gold band with pale blue stones. They tied these to their ankles and stood up. Ai looked over to Shinji; "you're about to hear the rain."

She smiled at him and looked around at the girls so they could all follow her lead. As they began to tap their feet so their anklets tinkled, the boys began lightly tapping their fingers against their drums. Shinji laughed; the combination did sound like rain. But that was not as surprising as when he heard the children sing. _(A/N: Ai's singing is _non-italic _kid's singing is italic)_

_"In this wet, wet season, wanderer, you bring rain clouds._

_In this wet, wet season, wanderer, you and I walk._

_Clouds of joy, of sadness, melt in the skies,_

_As the wind carries away our idle, loving talk." _The rest of the instruments started and Shinji laughed again.

"Listen to the pitter-patter on the rooftops,

As rain drops shower us like pearls,

The drops of this rain shower have brought us this moment.

In this moment the blossom of my heart unfurls." She smiled at him and he shook his head; he had definitely lost. Ai moved away and let the little girls dance; adjusting their arms every now and then in case they were out of place.

_"Sheets of rain clouds have wrapped around the valleys_

_as the world is still in quiet slumber,_

_In the damp shadows of the village are two lost souls;_

_They are you and I, oh wanderer." _

"In the damp shadows of the village are two lost souls;

They are you and I, oh wanderer." Ai concluded the song and gestured, by putting a finger to her lips, for the drums to get quieter so that they were barely audible and for the sound of the girl's anklets on the floor to sound louder and sharper. Indeed; Ai had brought the sound of rain to the desert. The music stopped and the children exploded into conversation about how their performance went. Ai waited for Shinji to come up and admit he was wrong.

"Ahem," he coughed slightly and she turned around. "It sounded nothing like rain." He whispered and laughed as Ai looked offended.

"Of course it did!" She shouted, he shrugged and turned away. "Shinji-kun!" She called out to him and he turned around. "You _know _it did and that I can bring the sound of rain to the village…" he had began to shake his head, "you know what "s" stands for?!"

"What?" He was amused at how irritated she had become.

"…erm," her mind had gone blank and she saw him snigger, "stupid!" She said finally.

"Wow," he nodded patronizingly at her, "for someone considered a poet you sure have a way with words." He walked away again and Ai was so mad she just put her hands on her hips; when she had finally thought of something to say he had reached the gate of the courtyard and opened it. She was surprised to see Gaara stood on the other side of the gate; evidently he had gone to open the door but Shinji had beaten him to it. The two stared at each other for a moment before laughing and clasping each other's hands.

* * *

Who is this guy? He's really annoying! He should just go home, am I right? YES!

Lol; their song rhymed! For the first time ever I made it rhyme! Meh, it was just a one time thing. I find that rhyme restricts imagery and freedom of expression. :P whatever to me.

oh no wait- i just get why i did that; it was because kids were singing so it'd make it easier for them to rhyme...easier to remember. and also having it rhyme means that it's like a child's nursery rhyme. also it reflects the sound of rain. WHATEVER!...i just analyzed my own poetry...is that weird or what?

_Reviews are my friends ;D_


	3. Chapter 3

Hullo old chums, sorry for the wait; I've been busy. With what I have no idea. Just busy.

* * *

Ai walked towards Gaara with an eyebrow raised, he appraised her with the same look; he had forgotten that sound that she walked on. The sound he always thought would be heard if stars fell to the earth. Ai smiled slightly as she noticed Gaara draw away from Shinji quickly; still not quite accustomed to the formalities of familiarity. She walked straight past Shinji who rolled his eyes as she put a hand on Gaara's chest and forced him back out of the door which shut as they left the orphanage boundaries.

"Ai, are you insane, what do you think you're-?"

"Who is that?" Ai asked quickly, Gaara sighed as he realised he could not talk reason into her.

"He's the son of Susumu Tadao; the second Feudal Lord of the-"

"No, that's not what I meant." She thought for a moment, "I meant, who is he to you? How do you know one another?" She put her hands on her hips and Gaara was confused now too.

"We met while I was away; both of us travelling to ensure better relations with foreign powers." Ai rolled her eyes; Shinji annoyed her, she couldn't see why he and Gaara were so familiar. Gaara put his hands on her shoulders and said nothing until she finally looked at him, "he is my guest. Play nice-"

"GUEST?!" Ai shouted but then quietened her voice, "you mean he's staying at the palace?" Gaara nodded and then shook his head in exasperation.

"And as he is my guest I expect you to respect him, Ai." Ai flinched; Gaara's voice had reverted to his low growl, not the passionate growl she was used to but the Kazekage voice that dripped with authority. "_Stop _with the immaturity." Ai lowered her gaze; the way she was acting was incredibly immature. She was renowned as the woman in the palace who kept her character strong, dignified and resolute.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Are you going to open the door?" Gaara asked and again she nodded like a child and obliged. Shinji stood at the other side of the door, looking just as confused as Gaara but with a polite smile on his face.

"Oh so this is _that _Ai?" He asked Gaara who nodded. Shinji looked at Ai who grimaced in response; why was he pretending that he didn't know who she was when he said before that he knew her? Shinji walked passed her and over to Gaara, they stood together and Ai felt herself blush as they looked at her. Shinji winked and she gasped in offence, this went unnoticed by Gaara.

"I came to find you," Gaara said to her, "to ask if you would meet with Shinji and me for lunch. But it seems you found one another," Gaara faltered, "what _are_ you doing here together?" He asked suddenly and looked to Shinji for an explanation.

"Ai was showing me around!" He said happily. Gaara nodded; Shinji seemed friendly enough to Ai, why did she dislike him so much? "Shall we go to lunch Kazekage, Ai?" Ai held her head up high and walked straight passed him, Shinji laughed. Gaara sighed; was she going to be like this the entire time Shinji was at the palace?

* * *

Every member of Gaara's council, his family, his students, his guests and Ai, were say at a long table inside a great hall. Lunch was being served and there was much talk around the table; female students squealing over Temari's future child, councillors discussing politics. At the head of the table sat the Kazekage; everyone knew he ate his meals, most of the time, in silence; contemplating tasks that needed to be done. But he was thinking about the two people nearest to him; Ai sat to his right and Shinji sat to his left. They were opposite each other but neither had said a word. It seemed there was a dark hole around the three of them that swallowed up the joyous feeling that was in the rest of the hall.

"What time are you leaving tonight?" Gaara asked suddenly and Ai looked at him.

"Seven o'clock." She replied. Silence ensued again. Shinji was not one to stand for this; he was one of those spirits that longed for conversation, music, celebration.

"Tell me Kazekage!" He said suddenly and so loudly that many near by quietened to hear him speak. Ai smirked; evidently Shinji did not know Gaara too well, disturbing him when he was in deep thought would not make him happy. "What declaration shall we be discussing in the evening?" Shinji smiled at him and Gaara put down the glass he held at his lips slowly, deliberately slowly so that he had time to be annoyed at being interrupted.

"No declaration Shinji," he muttered, "merely a discussion about collective goods coming from your father's country to this village." Shinji nodded enthusiastically but then waved his hand in a way that showed he didn't want to talk about it.

"Enough of politics then," he said; getting the idea that this was not what Gaara wanted to talk about.

"Ai, did I tell you Shinji is a keen reader of poetry?" Gaara asked and Ai shook her head.

"Would you speak a little for me?" Shinji smiled at her, "I hear you are the best in this village." Ai laughed.

"I'm afraid the best in the village is not here at the moment; that would be Kai-sama he is a true poet. Not me." She said sweetly but she could tell from Shinji's smirk that he was not going to leave her alone.

"Oh but I'm sure you can compensate." He leant forwards, "or perhaps you'rejust a pretty face?" He said quietly.

"Tell me Shinji-kun," Ai leant in, "how far west is your father's country?" Shinji was dumbfounded by the sudden change in conversation.

"Err, why it's, far west-" he spluttered

"Far west?" Ai put on a sarcastic look of interest. "What's the time difference between here and that place?"

"Erm, four, no five. Five hours later than-"

"So in your country the sun rises in the East five hours later than here?"

"Wha, of course, I suppose-"

"Is that why you're so late at understanding everything?" She asked innocently and people around the table laughed, even Gaara found it difficult to conceal a smirk.

"Ai," Gaara said quietly and Ai said back with a triumphant grin.

"I'm sorry Shinji-kun," Ai said, still laughing.

"That's alright," Shinji said with a smile. He sat back as well, eyeing her up; waiting for her to let her guard down. "I hear you're travelling back to the White light District this evening." He said and the table quietened; Ai's profession as a courtesan was accepted but never discussed. As much as they had tried, it was a difficult topic of conversation.

"I am." She said simply and Temari raised an eyebrow; she had expected Gaara to ask her not to go.

"Would you like an escort?" He asked quietly.

"She's got one," Kankuro whispered and leant in; he was sitting next to Ai.

"Kankuro," Gaara said even quieter than his brother and aware that he had used a threatening tone, "perhaps Shinji would like to go too?" Shinji nodded slowly. "He is our guest." Kankuro nodded solemnly but had already decided he did not like this boy.

* * *

Gaara sat at his desk, it was 6.40pm; twenty minutes before Ai, Kankuro and Shinji were to take the two hour journey to the White Light District. He wondered how Shinji and Ai could possibly stand each other for two hours in the same carriage. Perhaps he should have arranged a separate palanquin for Ai. No, this would be the best way to sort out their differences; at least, he hoped it was. He ran a hand through his hair wearily and there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" He said loudly and in walked the figure of a girl he had completely forgotten. Miko looked so different now; without all the jewellery, make-up and glittering silks, she looked like any other servant, bringing in a tray with a pot of tea for him. She said nothing and did not look at him as she placed the tray on his desk. He had a sudden idea; he'd been worried about Ai travelling back to the district but now he could find out what it is really like. "Miko?" She looked at him suddenly, vain pride showing in her eyes.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama?" Even her voice lacked its seductive and dulcet tones.

"What can you tell me…of the White Light District?" Miko stopped in her action of putting a tea cup from the tray and onto the desk. She looked at him in surprise before smiling.

"May I ask why the Kazekage wishes to know such things?" She smiled slightly. There were many reasons Gaara wanted to know; when he had gone and first met Ai it had been on the outskirts of the district, where the most noble and dignified women were. He knew that the further you travelled to the centre, the worse things became. It was a place gripped by immorality; drink, sex, drugs, everything. But it was the one place no Kazekage had ever decided to get rid of; mainly because they went there themselves. But Gaara wanted to know where Ai was going to, if she was safe. And, even though he didn't admit it; would she bend to her desires, to her nature and be seduced by the neon lights and music there?

"No. You may not ask."

"Oh," she nodded, "Ai is travelling back." Gaara said nothing and so Miko assumed her guess was correct, she sat down in the chair opposite Gaara's desk, the usual grace gone from her actions. "Open that map," she nodded towards a folded map on Gaara's desk; he looked puzzled for a moment but did it anyway. "Look for the White Light District; it's in the province of Suna re-ku." _(A/N: Sand River)_ Gaara didn't have to look at the map.

"No such place exists in Suna. Or anywhere near it." She smiled at him and so, to be sure, he checked the map. He shook his head. "No such place exists," he repeated.

"That is because," she began dramatically; "this is a place of man's dream. Not tied down to any spot on a map." She laughed when he didn't understand. "A place you only see, the illusion you only see in the perfumed opium fumes." She looked dreamy, lost, thinking back to a time when she was renowned as a Goddess and not a servant. "It is a place that can be seen in the shimmer of starlight-"

"If no place exists in reality then how does anyone get there?" Gaara asked, still unsure of Miko's mental stability. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Everyone knows where this place is; everyone yearns for the music heard there and only there. You follow your heart to get there." She looked at him with quiet bemusement. "You are worried Ai will revert to her old ways?" She asked quietly and laughed again when Gaara blushed.

"You think she will?" He asked; already aware he should not entirely believe Miko. But why would she lie?

"Let me tell you something about courtesans Kazekage," Miko said as she poured herself some tea and drank it in one. "From the youngest age you are taught your meaning of existence; you are words from a book and a body to be used." She held up her hands to show the balance of two things, "Sex and knowledge-"

"From a young age you tell girls that?" He was shocked but Miko shrugged.

"Well, you do it metaphorically but they get the general idea when they turn fourteen." It was still young for Gaara; he had been innocent to these things until he was about seventeen. He blushed at his own naivety; but it had never really been on his mind until he met Ai. He had never known the bounds of such pleasures until he had gone there. Until he travelled to this place hidden in his dreams.

"So there are girls as young as fourteen-?"

"No, no." Miko waved a hand at him. "That's just improper; we do have some morals you know. Girls begin work when they are seventeen. But that is not important. What is important is the social conditioning placed onto each courtesan. I expect Ai has claimed she is not ready for marriage?" Gaara looked at her anxiously and she laughed. "Other things girls are taught when they become courtesans; do not fall in love, falling in love means falling into sorrow. So that rules out marriage; we're just brought up with the thoughts that marriage is something to detest. This is why your precious Ai is so reluctant to wed." She laughed again. "So we are also taught that the greatest things in the world are music and language; those are what our hearts crave for the most."

"Ai is going to visit someone called Haru," Miko snapped her attention to him as he said this. "Where does she live?"

"In the heart of the district." She gave the worst answer possible, "in the place where all the things you detest, Kazekage, are at their greatest." She stood up and walked to the window where she pointed a finger to a far off star. "Imagine a place where neon lights replaced starlight, women replaced the moonlight, music and poetry replaces conversation and, well…I suppose you can guess what other things happen there." She turned back to him. "The place you travelled to was decent, the place Ai now leaves you for what us courtesans detest most; it is a home of prostitutes." Gaara had heard enough; he stood up, a gesture that told her it was time to leave. She was about to walk off when Gaara had another question.

"If it is a place of prostitutes why do they call it the White Light District and not the Red light District?" She shrugged.

"Ask the namer of things." She walked away, "it could be many reasons; white is purer than red, they wish to disassociate themselves from anything to do with the colour red. White lights are prettier. White is the colour of innocence and the moon. A good many answers but, as usual, not many are right." She walked to the door.

"Wait." He said suddenly and she stopped, one hand on the door handle. "You never answered my question." She did not look at him.

"If Ai returns there will she become what she once was?" He said nothing. "How strong is she?" Miko asked him, "how will she resist what is etched on every courtesans heart. She is returning to her sisters there, to her birthright. Coming here she has created a legacy for herself, returning there could very well destroy it." Miko finally turned to him. "How strong is Ai, to resist the dancing neon lights?" There was a moment of silence.

"If I wanted to, how could I get there? For there is no map that can guide me." She laughed.

"Ask the drivers of your carriage; every man knows the way there and back. Sometimes they can manage the trip in one night time. Other men," she scoffed, "weak men, never make it back at all. You must be the first Kazekage to ask someone that." She left the room with a cackle and left Gaara with his thoughts. Ai was strong, for him she was; she would never do anything to embarrass him. But then again, the way she's acting towards Shinji embarrassed him in front of guests didn't it? In the past seven months had she ever faltered? Had she ever caught herself wishing to be back there? Gaara shook his head; no such place could exist. What place was there of music, neon lights, women in every colour and a joyous feeling every night of celebration? He got back to his work and put the matter to the back of his mind. But he could not get the idea out of his head that Ai was conditioned to be weak towards the enticements of that place; would she bend to her desires?

* * *

Oooooh! Will she? Won't she?

I'm gonna say blue.

That's not an answer!

What am I talking about?! I have no idea!

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait, it's been like weeks…I went on this medical thing and was all like busy getting ready for uni stuff…whatever- you don't want excuses! On with the show:

* * *

Imagine a stage. On this stage there are buildings of every colour, but their colours are hidden for the entire setting is swamped by overruling colours of white, purples, blues and a silver shimmer of light. If these buildings were some part of a play they would look false; as though a wicked wind could blow them away; they are as beautiful and weak as the women who dwell within them. A faint mist travels across the surface of the cobbled streets, allowing this place to have a dream like quality; never letting the outline of anything be too defined for fear of losing you to reality. Now place, in that town square, jewels, everywhere, every colour, every size, so that wherever you looked it was as though you were seated in the centre of the universe and the stars were around you. Allow neon lights in their bright, shimmering, bold colours to penetrate through all else; these are what give light here. There is no moon; there are no street lights, just the twinkling purples, pinks, oranges in the distance. In the centre, place a fountain; as grand and as elaborate as any man could imagine, as beautiful and as intricate in design as any woman could hope. Hear music; faint, enticing, seductive in melancholy and welcoming to a soul like yours who is lost to a place like this. This town is one that never sees sunlight; it is a town where the blankets of the night stay put, never penetrated by natural light. Beyond the fountain, in the distance, there is a stream running through the centre of the square; but also remember that this place is hidden away in a mirage in the desert. How the water came there is none of your concern. Add now women, matching the coloured lights, walking, talking, and giving life to this place. Each woman in their own colour; a shawl around them, acting as a cover for their bodies and a veil to cover their hair loosely. Anklets jingle in unison as they walk to and from each other's building; discussing business, killing time by writing rhymes, conversing in sadness over lost loyal customers. These are the women who live life by singing not breathing, by dancing not running, by laughing, never crying. Welcome, to the White Light District.

"Ai, this is where you came from?" Kankuro looked out of the carriage window and gave a low whistle, "even I have not come to the centre of the district before." He turned to her and she laughed as his face went from a portrayal of unease to happiness at the thought of some awaiting treasure. "But I thought you lived with Megumi on the outskirts." Ai glanced back out of the window, taking in the familiar scent of flowers on the breeze.

"Megumi found me aged six, we lived here until I was nine-"

"What made you leave?" Shinji asked suddenly, he was sat opposite her in the carriage and had been silent the entire time. Ai's glassy stare appraised him for a moment.

"I never asked. Perhaps we had enough money to get out of here and move to the outskirts; that is a more respected place and therefore more…affluent political figures come there." Kankuro nodded as she said this.

"Like Kazekages?" He smiled at her and she nodded. "Like sons of feudal lords?" He nodded towards Shinji who blushed.

"Who travels _here_ then?" Shinji joined Ai as she looked out the window; she was thoughtful for a moment.

"Poets, writers, musicians, those are the people who come for work; the arts are in high demand here. As for customers…" she faltered, "I cannot say."

"Why not?" Shinji pestered her and she had recently become accustomed to his presence but she realised it's because he hadn't said or done anything in the two hours they had been together, but as soon as he opened his mouth, she was annoyed. She fought down the desire to humiliate him in some way in front of Kankuro; he was only curious after all.

"I've never worked here; never been part of the public spectrum of society. I was hidden away from the world. Grew close to my maids and fellow children there." She smiled, "the kazekage was of my first audience; it was only then I had ever met the men I was to-"

"OK Ai!" Kankuro put his hands to his hears, "we don't need to hear stuff like that." She smiled at him and looked Shinji up and down.

"Why go back?" Shinji asked and Ai sighed.

"There was a woman I left here; Haru-sama, she was like another mother to me. You see every woman here is part of my family; everyone is a sister, mother, friend-"

"But never wife…lover?" Shinji said quietly and Ai looked at him quickly; Gaara had once said something very similar. She nodded.

"We were taught that these things were not good enough for us. In order to make sure a courtesan stays and works is to tell her that things like marriage were a pitiful waste of time. You'll see what I mean; the women here are vain, arrogant, and too good for such a thing like heartbreak; for that is what you get if you fall in love."

"So what happened to you; why did you turn out so different?" Kankuro asked her and she couldn't think of a proper answer. She shrugged.

"Meeting _him, _made me realise that something that was so easily denied to me, could be mine." She said simply. Kankuro laughed and shook his head.

"That makes no sense; Gaara had no idea what love is…how could he have possibly given it to you?" Even shinji laughed; he had heard about Gaara of the desert before Ai had entered his life. Again Ai shrugged.

"It's a strange paradox I live in." The carriage came to a stop; Ai glanced out of the window and gasped. "Akina house." She whispered, her carriage door was opened for her and she got out, closely followed by Shinji and Kankuro. They took in the view of the giant building; light blue lights portraying the name…no they weren't blue lights…they were candles light behind lots of tiny, crystal, blue flowers. Looking closer they could see that most of the wall of the building was made of brick with a few Akina thrown into it to add the illusion that the building was made of shimmering ore. The steps of the building lead up to huge wooden doors with Akina placed within the wood.

"You told us this is a place that never sleeps," Shinji said to Ai as he glanced about the place, "but there is no one here." Ai smirked.

"Business goes on as usual, to whatever hours of the night, but this place, Akina house, belongs to Haru-sama. It used to be owned by her and Megumi, but we left. It's a school; this is where the girls come to learn. But it is also a place of refuge; Haru opened doors to anyone who was not working." Ai began to walk up the steps, "therefore it is the only place that sleeps." Before she even reached the doors they swung open and an old, elegantly dressed woman stood in the doorway. They all stood in silence for a few moments as Haru looked Ai up and down. Taking in the long dark hair hidden beneath the black hood of her cloak, the light blue eyes that sparkled like the blue Akina in front of them and that envied fair, flawless skin she always had. The woman spoke in a voice as soft as the red silk she was wearing.

"No," the old lady shook her head so her veil shimmered in the candlelight, "this isn't Ai?" She held a hand out and touched Ai's head; Ai had to crouch slightly so the woman could reach. "Not my Ai; that scared little thing that left this place?" She used her other hand to wipe a tear away.

"Haru-sama," Ai whispered in return, a feeling of happiness overwhelming her.

"Yes," the woman laughed and pointed an accusing finger at Ai, "that's how she used to say my name, right before asking-"

"May I take of the safety pin today?" Ai said and laughed before collapsing into the woman's outstretched arms. After silent tears had subsided from both women, Haru held Ai at arms length. Shinji and Kankuro exchanged looks; _safety pin?_ What an odd thing to ask.

"How…did you become so beautiful?" Haru gasped; "oh yes, I heard; you fell in love." Ai nodded and smiled slightly ashamedly. "It's not true though is it; that you are in love with the Kazekage….Gaara…the demon child?"

"He is no demon." Ai corrected her and the woman threw her head back and laughed, but when she looked back at Ai her face saddened, she but a hand to Ai's face. "The moon has been gone from this place for so long. Welcome back."

"Thank you." Ai said and wiped tears from her face with the end of her shawl.

"I see the Kazekage would not send you alone." Haru nodded towards Kankuro and Shinji. Kankuro took a step forwards.

"Haru-sama," he said delicately, "if Ai brings the moon then I bring many other things you would hope for too." He smiled at her; Haru laughed and took his arm.

"I like this one, Ai!" She said enthusiastically, "and you, young boy, are?" Ai laughed as Haru nodded at Shinji; what would he think about being called a _young boy? _

"Tadao Shinji." He said with an embarrassed smile but Haru nodded.

"hmmm…I can tell from the way you talk you are one who has kept to the outskirts of the town." Haru turned around and, dragging Kankuro with her, walked away. "One who has stayed on the outskirts of indecency?" She laughed again, "Ai, come, we have much to discuss, much to exchange." Ai nodded, laughed quietly at Shinji's dumbfounded look, and walked on after Haru.

* * *

"Sir, we have arrived." Gaara heard as he waited for his carriage to come to a stop. He had decided to go with Ai in the end…no that was a lie: he had decided to go and spy on her. In truth he was slightly ashamed of himself; but after all Gaara had been through when it came to people "loving" him, he found it difficult to trust anyone. But this was Ai! Of all people in the world he should trust her the most. But this was completely different; he knew Ai would never hurt him in any way; whether that was through embarrassing him with her actions or by acting on her old profession. But Miko was partially right, he knew that; music, dance, romance, was etched on Ai's heart. It's what she had been told were the greatest things in the world; she wouldn't be able to resist them. And if she didn't she could end up in a very dangerous situation. So Gaara was just looking out for her, right? "Ahem…Sir?"

"Oh," Gaara said suddenly, remembering that in his disguise people wouldn't refer to him as "Kazekage-sama."

"This is the centre of the town." The footman told him, gesturing around the place. The sight took Gaara's breath away; lights of every colour framed the scene and…was that a lake? In a town that was somewhere in the desert? Miko was right; this place was one of dreams.

"Thank you." Gaara said as he climbed out of the carriage; the driver left immediately, not thinking to help Gaara for the Kazekage was disguised as an ordinary man. Brown hair, brown eyes, slightly darkened skin that came from working in the desert sun every day. Gaara gulped; he had no idea where to go now, although he heard many shouts, beckoning him to come closer, to become a shadow in their doorway. He ignored them and went up the first person he saw. A girl, dressed in dark blue, stood a little way off, on the ledge of a fountain. It was a beautiful fountain, some white stone that sparkled in the candlelight. The girl stood, twirling around on its ledge, her long skirt flowing as she moved, the shawl around her moved also and Gaara blushed as he caught a glimpse of her bare midriff. The jewels that adorned her head, wrists, ankles and hands were dark blue set in antique gold. She stopped as he coughed pointedly.

"Oh!" She said and turned to him, Gaara saw the girl was carrying an umbrella; it rained here too? "What brings you here stranger?" She spoke in a soft voice but pronounced every word as though talking was a waste of time; slowly and with deliberate pronunciation of each syllable. She put the umbrella over her shoulder and looked him up and down.

"I am looking for someone," Gaara spoke quickly; he could see the girl was already bored, she blew a long strand of curly brown hair from her face.

"Aren't we all?" She whispered.

"Haru, owner of Akina House." The girl looked at him as he said this.

"Why, that's where I was just going!" She said happily although it looked to Gaara as though she wasn't planning on going anywhere.

"Will you take me there?" He asked her and saw a mischievous smile spread across her face.

"I will." She said happily, "If you put a name to that handsome face." Gaara took a step away from her.

"Danju." He said quickly, "and yours?"

"Sakina." She smiled at him and Gaara was suddenly aware that she was very pretty. "Let's go." She turned on her heel and jumped down from the ledge of the fountain. "Be careful not to get lost amongst the lost souls here." She said back at him but then turned so suddenly Gaara almost walked into her. "Danju, won't you take my hand? That way you won't get lost." He shook his head and she laughed. "Shy?!" She laughed harder. "Here," she held the pointed end of the umbrella and held out the handle to him. "Take the handle, not my hand." He took it.

They must have looked odd, walking through the streets of the White Light District, Sakina leading and Gaara holding an umbrella handle behind her. Every now and then people would call to her and she'd laugh, reply in a few poetic words and walk on. She reminded Gaara of Ai, but only for a beauty and elegance; he could tell Sakina was arrogant, vain and snot as modest as Ai. Sure he called Ai vain but that was in jest, just between them.

"What brings you here traveller," Sakina called back to him. "You refuse to touch me and yet you come to this town; slightly contradictory wouldn't you think?" The girl had gold eyes! He had never noticed before in such darkness but looking now in the light he could see that her eyes were the colour of amber. "Well?" She asked and laughed as he came out of his stare.

"I have things to discuss with Haru-sama," he said quickly. "What brings you here?"

"Apart from birth?" Sakina said and turned away.

"You were born into your profession?" She shrugged.

"I inherited the trade of false romance." She turned a corner sharply and Gaara let go of the umbrella. "Here we are…Akina house." She said as the gigantic, beautiful building came into view. "I hear the infamous Ai is coming back tonight-"

"Infamous?" Gaara enquired and Sakina turned to him.

"She is a traitor." Sakina said softly, "she knows nothing of the pain we go under and yet she takes the easy way out' gets the Kazekage to fall in love with her." Sakina raised an eyebrow, "and yet the bow to her as though she walks on gold." She laughed.

"She spoke of you all as though you were her family-"

"_She spoke? _You have spoken with her?" Sakina turned to him and he thought fast.

"I have heard her talking; I work at the palace." Sakina sighed.

"If she were our sister she'd help us out here a little more." The girl took a step forwards, "let's enter shall we?"

* * *

Ooooh, new people keep entering the story!

Oh, and shame on those of you who favourited Romancing the Kazekage and not this…because this is going to be SO much better :D

Review it if you love it. I know I do.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, sorry for the wait again. I'm gonna try and update regularly, now it's the Summer my lazy mornings can be preoccupied with writing. But i do have another two fics on the go- i think i may finish my PO5 one because that won't take to long and my bleach one and then focus on this because i want to try and ensure it's as good as possible as i love. and so do you all. :D

* * *

Kankuro was lead by Haru, with Ai and Shinji in his wake, down gold paved corridors where women of all colours greeted them with enticing eyes. He could hardly stop smiling, this place was more beautiful than Ai told them, she had said it was difficult to imagine, she was right. All four of them walked in silence, all that could be heard was the tinkle of Haru and Ai's anklets, echoing through the long corridor. Finally they entered a circular room and the three guests gasped; everywhere you looked was glass, the floor, the ceiling, the doors, the walls, all in pale shades of gold, pinks and oranges. The domed glass ceiling allowed them to see the night's sky, laden with stars. A huge chandelier hung from the centre of the ceiling and was almost as beautiful as the night sky itself.

"This place," Ai took a step forward into the large, empty room, "is even more beautiful than I remember." She looked around with a smile.

"Come," Haru said, walking further into the room and taking a seat upon a high chair that was more like a throne. She looked incredibly majestic with her dark red robes flowing around her, sat upon a chair of solid gold. Kankuro took a seat next to her, on a less decorative chair but still magnificent. Shinji took seat of the cushions scattered around the two, scowling slightly at the fact he didn't get a chair. "Ai, sit by my side." Haru gestured and the girl sat on the cushions before the woman. Haru took her hands in hers. "I have a gift for you-"

"Haru-sama, you didn't have to-"

"Nonsense, you think a daughter would return and I would give her nothing?" The old woman laughed, "or you think we are all now cheap harlots?" Ai blushed. "Come," Haru called out, the side doors of the circular room opened and many women walked in. Shinji and Kankuro both sat up a little straighter and Ai could see Shinji squirm slightly with delight and embarrassment as the women all came and sat around them. Shinji felt as though he were sitting in some explosion of the rainbow; the women were sat in every coloured silk you could imagine, removing the veils from their heads, giggling, talking, and greeting Ai like she'd never left. One woman placed a package in Ai's hands and she opened it with excitement; when she was a child Haru had given her many gifts to make her feel more at home, everything was just how it used to be.

"Haru-sama," Ai said in delight as she undid the package and laid out the clothes they had given her with help of other women. "Thank you." She said with a smile and the women all talked in unison to tell her to try it on. The clothes came in three pieces; the top, the skirt and the veil. They were black with dark blue embroidery and stones, out of nowhere the women brought matching jewels to the clothes for Ai to wear as well. "Haru-sama, this is really-"

"Nothing," the woman waved a hand at the girl impatiently, "go now, and try it on. Mina; prepare the hookah." _(A/N: it's just a big pretty pot with a pipe, you smoke tobacco and flavourings from it). _A girl in orange clothes nodded and moved to another room. Ai gathered the clothes and was lead by about five women to go and get changed. Mina brought back the Hookah and prepared to burn coal for it as Haru picked up the pipe and ensured it was clean. "Shinji-kun," Haru said with such authority Shinji jumped, "tell me of the fire country's standing abroad."

"I-what?" The boy was confused; why would this woman want to talk about politics?

"You think I do not wish to discuss such things?!" The women around Shinji laughed; the naivety of the boy was amusing. Thinking a woman like Haru-sama only thought of her business and that was it.

* * *

"Sakina, do you know where we're going? I swear I have seen this room before." Gaara said in exasperation as they entered yet another bedroom. He and Sakina had been walking for at least forty minutes, going through every nook and cranny that there was in this mansion!

"I'm looking for Haru-sama; you can never tell where she is in this place!" Sakina retaliated but still in that lazy voice that made it seem as though she was too good for conversation. Gaara winced as he clenched his fist, he looked down to his left hand and saw the burn he had acquired there yesterday, and he smiled. "What's funny?" Sakina turned to him and he saw her gold eyes held contempt.

"I…nothing." He said innocently, knowing this was not the type of girl you would want to upset.

"Good." She said quietly. "What burned you stranger?" She held his hand up to her eyes and ran a finger down the sore red mark. Gaara gasped as her touch was so gentle and yet so painful. "This is a careless mark," she whispered as she inspected it, "that means you were distracted." She said with a smirk, "but with what?" She traced the line again and looked closer as though reading his palm. "A girl," she said with growing interest and Gaara looked at his own hand too; how could she tell? "Oh she must have been pretty, for you to get such a deep burn as this." Gaara drew his hand away quickly; if she read too much into it perhaps she could tell who he was? "Don't worry; your secret is sae with me." She winked and continued walking.

"Sakina-"

"There's only one other place Haru-sama could be!" She said dramatically and pointed onwards, "the throne room." She started running, it took Gaara a moment to realise what had happened before he too ran after her.

* * *

"It fit perfectly," Ai said, walking towards the group sat in the circular room. Everyone smiled as she walked towards them but Kankuro noticed the way Ai clutched to the shimmering black shawl that was around her.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Haru said, noticing this too. Ai lowered her gaze and shook her head. Honestly? She was. In these parts of Suna the traditional clothing for these women was a long skirt and a short top, so short in fact that her midriff was bare. She hadn't worn anything like this for a very long time, she'd become used to the modesty of her old home and new home in the palace. Luckily the veil was big enough to wrap around herself. "Ai, now tell us, of your beloved Kazekage." Haru demanded and everyone laughed as Ai blushed and her face turned the same colour as Haru's robes.

"There is really not much to say." She talked quietly and bowed her head. Haru reached out a hand and tilted the girls head towards her.

"You are telling me there is no substance to the man that stole the moon from the skies?" The women all around began to smile; Ai had only ever learnt to retaliate in poetic words by Haru-sama, could Ai say something back? "You are both legend now, lost to the present for no one now can understand how you did it."

"How I did it?" Ai was confused. Kankuro leant forwards.

"I too wish to know the answer to this." He said a look of interest now on his face. Only Ai and Shinji looked up at them both with confused looks and everyone laughed.

"We want to know how you made Gaara of the desert love." Haru-sama said.

"That is an impossible task," Ai said, "even I do not remember." She smiled and Haru sighed.

"Very well, but you _must _tell me about him, I want to know that you are in the hands of someone who truly loves you." She said consolingly. Ai nodded and thought about it. "Better yet, sing it!" She shouted excitedly and all the women shouted their agreement. Shinji sat back on the cushions and admired that for once Ai, the confident and outspoken woman, was silent with shyness.

"You wish for me to sing?" Ai said and Shinji could tell from her voice she really didn't want to.

"oh come one Ai-san," Shinji said, "I've been wanting to hear you since I entered the palace." He said and Ai shot him an annoyed look.

"Ai, play nice." Kankuro said quietly, noticing the way she looked at Shinji. The women's requests grew louder and louder until Haru had to shout at them to be still.

"In your own time," Haru smiled at Ai.

"OK," the blue eyed girl said and thought for a moment, wondering how best she could describe Gaara. That was difficult enough but now they wanted her to sing it! It wasn't that difficult, whenever Gaara looked at her song came straight into her head for he was just as enticing as any melody, just as innocent as any lullaby, just as wonderful as any song that could ever be uttered from her lips.

"You are a little wicked.

You are a little naïve." She sang, stretching every word to make it sound like some sort of lullaby.

"Yes, but it is still true, you are my very life." Is that how you describe what has become known, in every corner of the world, one of the greatest love stories?

"You are the wicked and wild wind,

You are the words they let me sing,

You are what my eyes are awaiting.

My belief, my strength and my beauty are you." The audience held their breath as she stopped, and brought the song back down to a slower pace.

"You are a bit of a rogue,

You are slightly devilish.

Yes, but it is still true, you are my Lord." These words were met with a gasp of awe from her listeners; was it possible to love someone so much you could consider them a God?

"You are a little mmmmhmmmm…" Ai hummed to show they are no real words to describe him.

"You are a little innocent.

Yes, but it is still true, you are the only one I love." And so the song ended there was a smattering of applause before everyone looked up to Haru-sama for her opinion. After a moment of silence and an unmoving presence, Haru-sama smiled and nodded.

"Kai taught you well," She said, placing the pipe of the hookah into her mouth and inhaling deeply.

"You too, taught me well." Ai said and Haru laughed a great booming laugh that Kankuro thought a woman of her age would find difficult to make, especially a woman who smoked all day.

"Please," she waved Ai's comment away as though it were the smoke that was now spread through out the room. The harsh scent of tobacco and strawberries filled the air and Ai inhaled deeply; she'd never smoked the stuff herself but its smell reminded her of her childhood, a comforting and welcoming smell it was. Ai looked across to Shinji who blushed as he tore his gaze away from her, Ai felt a little bad about the way she had been treating him; when he wasn't in a familiar place he was just as innocent as any child. "Sakina!" Haru-sama shouted and everyone jumped. Kankuro, who had taken the pipe, inhaled deeply before coughing at the sight of the girl.

"Haru-sama!" The girl walked forwards with slow deliberation as she noticed there were men in the room, she swayed her hips seductively and Ai noticed that both Kankuro and Shinji sat up a little straighter. Unlike Ai this girl had removed her shawl from around her and had slung it over her shoulder. The sight of her bare skin made Shinji blush and Ai laughed quietly, this made the new girl look at her. "You must be Ai?" Ai stood up.

"I am." Ai said and she could tell what type of girl Sakina was immediately; jealous, beautiful, and arrogant. All the traits Ai should have developed, were it not for Gaara perhaps Ai would have been just like the girl in front of her.

"Ai this is Sakina, your replacement." Haru said loudly.

"Or upgrade." Sakina whispered as Ai nodded at her, Ai heard what the girl said but for some reason felt that replying to such childish banter was beneath her.

"And who is this?" Haru-sama asked as a man walked into the room, nervous, tired and Ai could see he was new to this.

"Danju." Sakina said slowly, "a shadow I picked up on my way here." She said quietly. Haru nodded and so did Ai; shadow was a term used in this place, it meant someone who was new, unwilling to step straight into the light for fear of losing themselves to enticement. She slinked back to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "won't you join us?" Gaara's eyes were fixed on his beloved, stood a few meters away from him. Thinking about it now he hadn't seen her properly in so long, at least, it felt like a long time. He nodded at Sakina who sat him down beside Shinji, he was immediately engulfed by women and Ai giggled as he blushed. "Ai!" Sakina said dreamily, "would you like to play a game?"

* * *

Oh, a game you say Sakina? Meh, now I need to go research games that courtesans play…expect not that weird kinky ones because that would just not suit this story too much :D how about a C18th japanese game?

Oh, also, question- should Ai have a baby…like a little gaara? Awwww- baby gaara!

and why the heck do i go into so much detail about what she sings!? although the next...next song is quite technical :P and no one cares :P

Review with your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, what's going down in the fanficking world of Naruto? Becuase i have not been here in AGES...as some of you may have noticed :P Sorry, here's the next part, enjoy:

* * *

"A game?" Ai smiled at Sakina, already aware that the girl was playing an unspoken game. Women in Ai's world and outside of her world play this game too, one you are probably familiar with; one played with sly comments, stolen glances and the thrill of chase; but not for each other, for others you could probably guess the identity of. "What did you have in mind?" She said and nodded a greeting to Danju who seemed slightly transfixed by her. Gaara noticed that Ai would usually blush or lower her gaze whenever someone appraised her like this; she did no such thing this time. In fact her voice add changed too, no longer was it the soft, melodic voice he knew but a new, stronger more sensual sound…he laughed quietly; did he know her so well he could hear differences in her speech?

"Firstly," Haru-sama said and both girls stopped staring at one another for they heard there was some impatience in their old teacher's voice, "you both must greet guests." She said pointedly and Ai and Sakina bowed to her apologetically, again Gaara smiled a little; Ai being scolded was something he never thought he'd see. "Sakina, this is Kankuro," Haru gestured to the man and Sakina bowed low, Ai rolled her eyes as Kankuro looked slowly up and down Sakina's figure as she did this, her gold eyes flashed dangerously at him.

"The elder brother of the Kazekage comes to see us?" She said sweetly, "what an honour." Sakina clicked her fingers and in an instant Kankuro was given another drink by a servant. He was grateful for it; his mouth had gone dry as though the heat of the room had suddenly intensified as Sakina's gaze burned him.

"And this," Haru gestured towards the boy on the pillows, "is Shinji-kun." It took a while for Sakina to locate him with her eyes for he was surrounded by so many other women his colour was lost to her. When she finally saw him she bowed and tried very hard not to laugh as he looked at her and gulped.

"You act like a shadow," Sakina whispered to him.

"A…a shadow?" He said rather breathlessly, Sakina looked at Haru-sama who laughed quietly, Ai too found it difficult not to smirk.

"Or perhaps you are just naïve?" Sakina spoke slowly deliberately; it meant people had to listen to what she had to say, they'd have to stop and wonder how to answer. Shinji blushed at her words and she laughed at him. She turned away and looked to Ai who turned to Danju.

"You seem familiar," Ai said to Danju, talking almost as dreamily as Sakina had spoken. Gaara averted his eyes from her gaze; this was a good disguise, she couldn't possibly see through it. To Kankuro and Shinji he looked rather common, a face that was easy to forget and his quiet nature meant no one could ever really know him, but they did not know the way Ai handled customers; every woman had their own way.

"Perhaps you have met before?" Haru-sama asked, catching on to where Ai was going faster than anyone else in the room; her old age lending her experience to know how Ai was playing this game.

"Perhaps in some dream." Ai tilted her head and knew immediately why Sakina had referred to him as a shadow; he was so shy! He blushed at her words and she decided to pursue him no more, she merely sat by him. Haru glanced around the world, Ai and Sakina had, while greeting made their choices of who was to play this game. Sakina had chosen Shinji and Ai had chosen Danju; well Ai hadn't really chosen, she had no choice in the matter. "What game Sakina?" Ai said as though she had already won.

"Tsuki." Sakina smirked without looking at anyone but she could sense Ai shift uncomfortably as the women around her began to talk eagerly and without asking for her consent they began to make preparations from the game. _(A/N: "Tsuki" means "luck," "a stab" and, coincidently with the rest of the story; "moon." You see the relevance of the meanings in a minute…hey I put thought into this game and you're gonna damn well appreciate it so sit down!) _"You remember how to play Ai-san?" Sakina asked and Ai nodded.

"Of course," she smiled, "but perhaps for our guests we should explain?" She stood up at the same time as Sakina and both girls turned to their adopted customer, "you'll play with me won't you?" They said in unison and Shinji and Danju nodded. Ai and Sakina went to stand in the middle of the room and women came up to each of them holding out a box, Ai gasped. "Dansen Uchiwa?" She said, slightly disbelieving as her finger outlined the shape of the object in the box. The item was a war fan, huge in comparison to usual fans, if Ai were to stand it up it could probably come to her thigh. It was made completely of thin strips of iron and the fact that these were melded into spokes at the end meant that the weapon was deadly to touch let alone kill someone else.

"You don't remember how we play this game?" Sakina said in fake surprise and Ai gritted her teeth.

"Last time I played I was seven years old," she said with a reminiscent tone, "I played with a paper fan and ribbons-" She was interrupted as Sakina laughed.

"Paper fans and ribbon?" She laughed harder, "well now all that practise will pay off." Sakina removed her fan from the box and, due to it being so heavy; it fell to the floor with a loud clang that echoed through out the room.

"That was many years ago." Ai said as she kept her eyes on the sharp blades of the fan. "I haven't practised since then." She turned to Sakina who had already unfolded her fan and was admiring the glint of the lamplight upon the metal. Ai turned back around at the sight of this and placed her hands around the weapon, it's cold touch shocked her slightly as she pulled it out of the box and, like Sakina's, it fell to the floor straight away. She was amazed that it wasn't as heavy as she thought it would be; she thought she wouldn't have been able to lift it! But it was fine so she unfolded it and like Sakina was amazed by this weapon, the beauty of something so deadly. Once Gaara had tried to explain the thrill he received from killing; the beauty in death and for a moment Ai thought she might be able to understand it. The immense power she had in her hands was incredible; without training she was sure she could decapitate someone, it was an unnerving and exhilarating feeling that burned through her veins.

"What's this?" She heard Shinji ask and looked up at him; a woman was standing next to him, holding out a box. Danju was in the same situation and both boys looked at Haru expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"These are Shuriken," Haru said loudly to them both, "I'm sure you recognise them." Both boys nodded and took one out of the box as the woman holding them sat down. The shuriken Danju had chosen had a red ribbon hanging from it and Shinji's had a blue ribbon, they both glanced back in the box, there was a row of six shuriken, each with a different coloured ribbon on the end.

"What kind of game is this?" Danju wondered out loud, making the women around him giggle.

"Each man throws the shuriken above the woman of his choice," Haru-sama nodded towards Ai and Sakina, "the woman unfolds the fan and, to the music," as she gestured women came into the room, all dressed in blue as was the clothing of a musician, and lined the sides of the room; ready to play their instruments. "She grabs the shuriken thrown with the fan, and then on her next time she must grab the next knife without dropping the other one that it already in the fan. The object of the game is not to drop a knife, not to get cut by your own fan and not to die. Simple." She finished and turned to Ai and Sakina, "who goes first?"

"I will." Sakina stood forwards and smirked as she glanced back at her opponent, "Ai-san may have forgotten how we play." Ai said nothing and walked back to Danju, her fan scratched with a harsh sound against the marble floor but nobody said anything. Gaara stared at her hips as she swayed them while walking; trying to remember if he had ever seen her walk like that. The music started, slow as though the notes themselves were hanging in the air, waiting to see the game. Sakina twirled slowly within the centre of the room, moving her body to the music, it was different to the way Ai danced; her hands usually reflected the meanings of the words she was singing but there were no words here. Shinji stood and prepared to throw his shuriken, the music changed pace, becoming faster like a drum roll. Sakina danced faster, her skills allowing her to look as though she were paying no attention to Shinji but Ai could see she was concentrated very hard, waiting for the sound of a blade slicing the wind. Shinji released the knife to a place to the left of Sakina's head, she managed to move incredibly fast and in a way that made it look like part of the dance. Ai hated to admit it but Sakina was amazing at this game. Ai was brought away from her thoughts as she heard the sound of metal banging on marble; Sakina's fan had hit the floor. Had she managed to catch the Shuriken? She swirled the fan around her head and as she did a blue ribbon that was caught in her fan twirled around her as well. "Your turn." Sakina said triumphantly and went to sit by Shinji, Ai nodded and stood up, she felt nervous but it didn't show. Gaara stood up; he'd never thought Ai could even touch a weapon, let alone grab another one with it. It was a side to her he did not know; one he found he liked and one which might come in useful at some point in the future.

"Ready?" Danju spoke to Ai for the first time and she looked at him knowingly; there was something so familiar in the way he talked to her, she was sure of it. What it was she couldn't quite place but she knew it well. She nodded to him and the music started, she copied Sakina in her graceful, acrobatic movements around the room. Every woman in the room had heard Ai had become a great dancer and they could see it now; she moved as though the fan were just an extension of herself; with Sakina you could see it was a struggle to hold it up but Ai moved with such grace everyone forgot it was there. Danju prepared to throw his shuriken and Ai held her breath as she danced; she could sense the blade ripping through her already. Danju released the blade and she knew because she could hear the music change. Everyone gasped before the blade was thrown; Danju had picked a ridiculous time to throw because Ai had her back towards them. Nonetheless Ai bent backwards, unfolded the fan and closed it around the blade that, if unstopped, would have ripped through her throat. She stood up and for a moment was shocked she'd succeeded until she heard the applause from her audience, she turned to see Danju looked exactly how she felt. Gaara's heart was thumping hard against his chest; he could've killed her, why didn't he think properly about what he was doing? Ai was breathing fast, partially from the adrenaline thrill the game gave her and partially because bending over backwards fast had knocked her breath from her body. She twirled her fan triumphantly around her head.

"Your turn." She said sweetly to Sakina who smiled in return and they swapped places. The music started up again and Danju leant forwards to Ai who was in front of him.

"That was amazing," he said and blew small curl of hair off her shoulder so his lips almost brushed her skin; forgetting for a moment that he was in disguise. He knew Ai would turn to him; annoyed that a stranger had done that to her but she turned to him with a smile.

"Thank you," was all she said and winked at him. He was surprised by her actions and, as Gaara's inner demon child woke up, the part of him that had never learnt to feel hurt became angry. More so when Sakina completed the next round, she now had a blue and a purple ribbon hanging from her fan, and Ai removed her shawl from around herself, the sight of her skin underneath did not go unnoticed by Shinji and Gaara glanced over to the boy who licked his lips involuntarily. Ai went to the centre of the circle, the low lamplight highlighting the curves of her body more than Gaara thought was necessary. She danced again, he threw the knife, and she caught it. Now she had a white and a red ribbon in her fan. She walked back to Danju and on her way, passing Sakina; she smirked triumphantly at the girl. Sakina had been practising this for a lot longer than she had and Ai was very good at the game as well.

"Beginners luck." Sakina muttered and again Ai said nothing, her silence seemed to annoy the girl even more.

"Come, come Danju," Ai heard Kankuro say as she sat down, "you must not think this!" Kankuro held his drink up at the man as though saluting him. "Ai will tell you off; she's good at this." Ai looked at Kankuro and he leant forwards to her, swaying slightly. "Danju believes that a song without words is not worth listening too." Ai gasped and turned to him and again Gaara noticed that her character had changed; she seemed more melodramatic now, she acted more like Sakina.

"Music should stir the soul, not just the mind Danju." She giggled slightly at him and the Gaara inside rolled his eyes. HE sat back in the cushions; becoming more at home here.

"A soul," he said with distaste, "that cannot be seen?" He laughed and Ai leaned forwards to him.

"Like a match," she whispered and pulled one out of nowhere; she held it up to him and he leant in, wanting to know where she as going with this. He took a drink as it was offered to him, "whose flame cannot be seen until lit," she stroke the match against he next shuriken and held it up. The small flame was between them and seemed to illuminate just their faces in the room for, to Gaara; there wasn't anything else worth looking at. "Like the intoxication of alcohol, it cannot be seen until drunk." She dropped the match into his drink and as it came into contact with the alcohol flames erupted from the glass. She laughed as Danju jumped and looked at his glass, wondering what had happened.

"Well said, Ai." Haru-sama appreciated her words and Ai smiled at her; she'd learnt from the best. Once Danju had received another drink they turned back to Sakina who was stood, waiting for them to pay attention. On this round Sakina almost dropped one of the shuriken already in her fan but caught it on the last moment, this caused a slight ripple of laughter to go through the audience as the arrogant girl blushed.

"Danju; throw it faster next time please," Ai leant back and whispered to him but he had stopped listening as his mind began to wander; his eyes followed the fruit of her lips, along her jawbone, down her neck and to the curved flesh of her body she allowed him to see by leaning into him. He wondered if she knew what she was doing but his question was answered as she stroked the shuriken in his hand provocatively. He nodded at what she was saying; angrier at her now than he had ever been. Miko was right; Ai had not only returned to the old ways of a courtesan but she had reduced herself more so by becoming another cheap harlot that roamed these halls.

"Fine." He said indifferently. Ai stood up for her next turn and walked to the centre of the room, the crystal chandelier above her swaying dangerously in the night's breeze. The waited in silence for the musicians to start up again, paying no attention to Danju or anyone else in the room; the trick was to listen to the music only and then for the change in the air when the blade was as near to you as possible. She began to dance, Gaara watched closely as her slim figure twirled around in front of him, encapsulated by the patterns made by the two ribbons flowing from her fan. He held up his shuriken, waiting for her to gain a more appropriate position. There! It was perfect; Ai was turned almost completely to him so he threw it. The music started up like it had before, a harsh drum beat like the sound of war. Ai turned just in time and caught it before it hit the floor on her right. He threw it so forcefully Ai was almost thrown backward but as a dancer she knew how to keep her balance. She closed her eyes triumphantly; she had caught her third one better than Sakina. Then she heard it. A crack in metal; she opened her eyes to see, above the shuriken Danju had just thrown with a black ribbon, a crack appeared in the iron fan. She watched in disbelief as the crack travelled along the metal. One of the spokes broke completely and she jumped as the metal clanged against the floor. Along with the spoke there was another clang of metal; the three shuriken were held into place by that piece of metal. They fell to the floor. Sakina stood up with a triumphant smile. Ai had lost.

* * *

_review it if you love it, review it if you hate it, and if you just don't give a damn that's OK too!_


	7. Chapter 7

Howdy Scenesters! Sorry for the wait...almost a month! I just forgot sorta XP on with the fic!

* * *

Deadly silence echoed through out the room as everyone took in what happened; they had expected Ai to win, after all she is the heroine of this tale. Haru-sama puffed happily on her pipe; enjoying the way Sakina and Ai disliked each other so much. Indeed, she had not seen such immature rivalry since Ai was a young girl in this place, growing into the vain and arrogant woman she should be. Everyone held their breath as Ai straightened up and what happened next surprised all of those who knew her. She pointed a finger at Danju and breathed heavily.

"You made me lose." She said quietly and the boys in the room wondered what had happened to the Ai they knew; she would just shrug, smile and walk away from the game. But not this Ai, she was jealous of Sakina winning and perhaps jealous of the youthful beauty the girl had. Danju looked at her with cold eyes and shrugged.

"It was just a game," he blushed as Haru-sama laughed at his naivety. Kankuro, who was sharing a smaller pot of smoke, took the pipe from between his mouth and appraised the man before him.

"You didn't think there'd be a penalty?" Gaara hadn't thought of that and looked at his brother sharply.

"What is it?" He said and there was something in his voice that Kankuro recognised, a low growl of recognition that he'd heard somewhere before. Looking at the boy now Kankuro saw something uneasy in him and knew at once it was him. _Idiot, _he thought to himself, if Ai found out Gaara was spying on her she'd be less than forgiving.

"Ai must bend to your desires." Haru-sama said seductively and Ai, who had evidently forgotten this as well, blushed as she looked at her old teacher.

"Hmmm," Sakina said and walked up to Ai, Kankuro and Shinji looking around the other women to see the way she swayed her hips as she did so. "Or perhaps you just need to go back into training?" She sniggered and walked around Ai, "I think Haru-sama still keeps safety pins in her draw-"

"What is this talk of safety pins anyway?" Shinji spoke for the first time without having a cue, he looked at Sakina for an explanation and she giggled.

"When Ai was young," Haru-sama began and could see Ai was not looking but staring at Danju, thinking about something. "She used to try and run away all the time, back to her parents," Shinji looked at Ai; surely talk of her deceased parents would upset her but it didn't, Danju seemed to be the focus of her attention. "Try as we might we couldn't explain to her that they were not coming back," at this Ai lowered her gaze, Sakina too seemed to become slightly disheartened, for her childish smirk faded. "And so to prevent her running away I would use a safety pin to pin my veil to her dress-"

"That's the same as imprisoning her!" Shinji seemed outraged but the others, who knew how this place worked, thought nothing of it.

"In this profession, that is something she'd have to get used to," Haru said quietly, but then she lightened the mood by requesting more food, drink and music. "Come now Danju, you will not be disappointed." Haru laughed at the man as he blushed.

"My desires are that Ai should do nothing for me-"

"Come along Danju," Ai said with a smile and walked to him, before Sakina could say anything to her Ai put a hand on Danju's shoulder and stood very close to him. She did not look at him however, "don't deny the pleasures of your heart-"

"This is not right." He said quietly, "You belong to the Kazekage," he said louder than before and even Kankuro and Shinji looked away as he said this, as though feeling some of Ai's shame too.

"I don't see his name on me," Ai said with equal distaste; she hated being referred to as property of the Kazekage's.

"No, but I see his mark," Danju glanced at her forehead and Ai opened her mouth to protest, but then she seemed to realise something.

"How do you kno-"

"Goodbye Haru-sama, I thank you for your hospitality," Danju said quickly and Haru nodded at him and he walked hurriedly out of the way. Everyone slowly stood up.

"Ai," Haru-sama said, her voice clear with authority over the girl, she nodded in Danju's direction, "make up your mind; will the shadow reach the light?" She whispered and Ai walked hurriedly but delicately in Danju's wake. She reached the top of the steps that led to the entrance of Akina House and looked around, Danju was only at the bottom of the steps.

"Danju," she called out but he did not turn around. Gaara walked away from the figure of Ai who stood at the top of the steps that led into the bar. He shook his head; she would've done something if he had not stopped it, his hands curled into fists at the thought of it and…a familiar sound came to him that reminded him of her. The tinkle of her anklets, but it wasn't just her; he could hear it, at least fifty pairs tinkling in unison. He'd only ever heard at least twenty pairs like that; when she had danced ever so long ago with an entourage of woman behind her. He realised he had stopped walking and turned around. He gasped; a swarm of women in the most wonderful coloured clothes he had ever seen lined the street in front of him, Ai stood in front of them, as though she were about to lead an army to war. There was silence as Ai looked him in the eye, her playful annoyance intrigued him. Then came the soft sound of drums in the distance, as they came in Ai turned away from him and the women followed suit; Gaara looked on at her in confusion.

"_Oh, this heartless, handsome boy."_ Ai sang and Gaara's eyes widened as she, in some snake like action, moved her hips and nothing else.

"_Every hue he entails is so colourful," _many people gathered as she sang in the middle of the street, the neon lights highlighting her body among the other women.

"_With such a beautifully defined body," _She turned back to him and Gaara wondered how all the other women knew how she was going to dance.

"_Such a savoury mouth, but an attractive face." _She winked at him as he stood open mouthed; Ai had always been too shy to be seductive; he couldn't understand what had brought about this change of character.

"_Such a defiant lover is he." _The drums became faster and the women all danced in unison. Kankuro and Shinji walked out of Akina House and took in the scene, Haru-sama and Sakina followed them out and the elder lady laughed, taking a sip of her drink and calling back for more.

"Watch closely Sakina," Haru said and for the first time everyone could see she was upset that the girl had beaten Ai, "you should hope to be half as good as her someday."

"What is this?" Kankuro asked in fascination; "how do they all know what to do?" He turned to Haru-sama, her eyes twinkled just like her eyes did as she looked down at Ai.

"This dance… is the dance of Yuuku." _(A/N: Japanese for "trouble.") _She laughed, "it is one of the first dances a courtesan learns; that's why everyone here knows it. She will only perform it if she is in distress of losing a customer. It seems Ai has taken a liking to this one." She laughed again but Kankuro glanced down to the boy he knew was his brother and could see Gaara was a little shocked and a little angry.

"_Oh you heartless lover." _Ai sang again and Kankuro looked down to her.

"_Don't deny these intoxicating clouds that go by." _Gaara rolled his eyes and all the women gasped in offence. _"Listen Haru-sama!" _Ai ran to her and the woman played along by pretending to be distraught.

"_Listen to how he burns me." _She turned and pointed to him staring at him, all the women took the same stance,

"_the cruel- oooh!" _Another musical interlude came and Kankuro, who knew Ai was someone he could not look at, addressed Haru.

"The cruel- oooh?" He turned back to Haru-sama, "that makes no sense." He took a drink that was offered to him. Haru shook her head at him but did not tear her eyes away from Ai's dancing figure.

"She goes to describe him but then something overwhelms her; stops her mid-sentence. It's something he does to her." Kankuro shook his head, still not understanding. "Listen to the way she sings "oooh," and tell me what feelings you hear." Kankuro listened.

"It's sort of…a mixture of pain and pleasure; as though she's annoyed at being interrupted but it's a sweet pain." He said and Haru nodded; he still didn't understand.

"And where does a woman get those two feelings; pain and pleasure?" She smiled knowingly and Kankuro thought for a moment before his eyes widened in shock and Haru laughed.

"Wha…Ai? Singing about, Gaara making her feel that way?" He gasped; Ai had always come across as incredibly modest. "That's not the kind of things she usually sings about." He said, still slightly disbelieving.

"Well," Haru shrugged as though she'd heard it all before, "she's trying to show how angry it makes her; he is cruel because he won't listen to what her heart wants, he only wishes to fulfil his desire." She hummed along to the tune but then stopped, "wait a moment…did you say Gaara?" Kankuro turned to the woman and sighed; she beamed at him and looked down to Ai. Sakina, who had taken a place on the other side of Shinji laughed quietly; so this was the Kazekage.

"_You know nothing." _Ai appraised Gaara.

"_No, no, no, you know nothing!_

_You are so naïve and innocent_

_And that makes you restless;_

_You know nothing of the pleasures of my heart." _She winked at him and Gaara had to remind himself that he was in disguise and she was flirting with another man.

"_Oh, this heartless, handsome boy."_

_Every hue he entails is so colourful,_

_With such a beautifully defined body, _

_Such a savoury mouth, but an attractive face._

_Such a defiant lover is he." _Ai ran back to the steps, beckoned Kankuro down the steps and he obliged.

"_Listen Kankuro, to how he burns me!_

_The cruel- oooh!" _Ai threw off the dark veil that covered her hair and it flowed around her in the wind. She walked over to Gaara and the jubilant beat slowed down.

"_Come,_

_Come, come, come!" _She hit his chest with a fist as she spoke.

"_Some way or another, _

_I beg of you; merciless one_

_Don't break me to pieces." _Gaara turned away for her and for the first time the audience could see she was genuinely concerned he was going to leave, she grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Gaara," she whispered urgently, "I know that's you!" She laughed as she saw his surprise.

"How did you know?" He whispered to her and moved close into her embrace.

"No one else looks at me the way you do." She whispered back and for the first time that evening he smiled; something he never thought he'd do in this place. But his laughter stopped as she looked at him sternly, "spying on me, were you?" She asked and he bit his lip; he'd forgotten about that part. She moved away from him quickly.

"Ai!" he called out for her but she didn't turn back, the music faded as they saw she had rejected him. She walked straight back up to the group gathered before Akina House and tossed her hair back in the new, vain way she had adopted. She walked to Kankuro's side and appraised him;

"Take your brother home," she said rather commandingly and Kankuro was so terrified by Ai he knew not to disobey.

"What about you?" He asked even though he was already walking towards Gaara.

"She's staying with me." Haru said quickly and Ai smiled gratefully.

"When're you coming back?" Shinji asked, walking down the steps too, following Kankuro. Ai simply shrugged in response and walked into Akina House.

"Ai!" Gaara called again but looked at Kankuro's solemn face and then to Shinji who was still trying to work out what was going on. "Where's she going?" He said to Kankuro who said nothing, "is…is she coming back."

"I really think you did it this time Gaara." Kankuro muttered and looked back up to the House, Sakina waved happily to them all before going in.

* * *

As always, reviews are my friends. i love them almost as much as the people who write them XD


	8. Chapter 8

**So, erm, I'm guessing it's a little bit late for an apology? Like, about…10 months too late? Sorry guys. Haven't updated in ages, but this summer will see it completed!

* * *

**

"No," Gaara whispered, uncomprehending what had just happened. "This is ridiculous." He said and turned to his brother. "Kankuro-"

"I'm not doing anything." Kankuro held his hands up to show he would have no part in this, "this is your doing." He said and Gaara's brow furrowed as he thought of what to do. In an instant he ran from his brother's side, up the stone steps to the shimmering building where Haru stood with a welcoming smile.

"So this is our Kazekage?" She said in a mocking tone and Gaara bowed to her as she did the same in return.

"Please," he said to her smoothly, "if we were to go inside I could remove my disguise." He was hopeful and Haru could see his plan already, she laughed heartily and nodded to him so he could walk behind her. As they walked back through Akina House, Gaara once again marveled at the beauty of the place. The wonderful colours of the glass that glittered in the lamplight reminded Gaara of her. In fact everything here, so delicate, beautiful, precious…it was all her. And as this realization came he understood that she was his very world, everything in his life was more wonderful now she were in it. And he was not going to lose her over something as childish as this! Before Gaara had even time to realize, they had stopped and he found himself in the middle of the circular glass room. The place seemed completely deserted, even Sakina had slinked away somewhere and Haru looked back to Gaara with a slight smirk.

"Ai will have heard of your rebellion against her words." She said and walked towards Gaara who smiled as he could hear every piece of jewellery on the woman's body jingle and tinkle as she walked. "She will not be happy." Gaara had nothing to say to this and simply looked around impatiently for his beloved. The old woman sighed and as Shinji and Kankuro walked in she held up her hands and clapped twice. Immediately, like a swarm of butterflies engulfing a meadow, girls from every door surrounding them flooded into the room. Again Shinji's head spun from the whirl of colours as it seemed the lights that shone in the distance had entered the room. There must have been fifty of them; where had they all come from so quickly? What was strange was that they had all pulled their veils down to cover their face and each, with the tips of her fingers, held it in place.

"What is this?" Kankuro muttered, trying to look under a girl's veil, she shied away and in unison they all giggled, their bangles tinkled and from beneath their veils you could just see their soft, bud-like lips curve into smiles. Gaara spun around on the spot, suddenly aware that he was surrounded, again the girls giggled and Haru too smiled at his action.

"We have hidden ourselves from you," she said smoothly, "as you have hidden your true self from us." At this comment Gaara knew what she wanted. He straightened up, put out his hands in front of him and with the soft murmur of a few words the plain looking servant transformed into the youthful Kazekage. Many girls gasped; they had never seen their Kazekage before and they had only ever heard rumors of how handsome he was but words can never really compare. Gaara, who had never been accustomed to this attention, blushed until his cheeks were the colour of his hair. Even Haru seemed slightly breathless when he turned to her and his oceanic eyes questioned her.

"Haru," as he said this he frowned as he heard a girl sigh; Ai had often just listened to him talk without taking any of it in, she just loved the sound of his voice. But to have that affection from a stranger baffled him, "please, where is she?" Haru laughed with the girls again.

"She is here." Haru pointed around the room to all the girls, "but, which one Kazekage?" Gaara nodded; so he had to figure out which was Ai without seeing her face? Easy, he knew every part of her, every inch and ever curve he knew so well. He looked around and when he walked towards someone who was a similar height she recoiled; this could not be Ai, she'd never move away. Gaara even had to go in between the girls to see them all and after a good ten minutes he came out of the mass of colourful fabrics and turned to Haru who pouted. "Could not find her?" Gaara shook his head.

"She is not here." He smiled just as slyly in return; they thought they had tricked him. Haru laughed again.

"You know her so well?" She whispered and as she did the girls standing at one door shifted apart and in walked Ai. She had hidden her face with the dark veil they had given her with but Gaara could tell, the seductive gait was hers, the perfume that followed her like the fragrance from a summer flower was hers and those lips that smiled from a distance were hers. "You have won another game." Haru said as Ai stopped a few feet away from him. He knew then that the seven months without her had been torture; one night, when he had missed sleeping by her side he had actually considered running back to her. "Take him," Haru nodded to Ai who turned around and walked away. "Follow her," Haru instructed and Gaara smiled at her gratefully and followed Ai out, he thought Kankuro shouted to him but he had stopped listening, he wanted to hear her heartbeat again. Like the last night they were together; when she lay asleep and held him close to her, he wanted that again.

Ai traveled down a corridor with glass the colours of greens and blues, the colours of both their eyes. Until they reached a black, wooden door, it creaked open and Ai walked in. The kazekage stopped for a moment to admire the beauty of the room; a circular bed in the center with white drapes around it, hanging from the ceiling. The floor was a dark, blue-ish marble and all around the room were shelves of books. As he walked in he read the titles and saw that they were on topics such as geography, art, politics, science and, of course, poetry. He looked over to her a she stopped and turned to him, a few feet from the bed. Slowly, torturously slowly, Ai removed her veil and her diamond-blue eyes gently worked their way up his body to his face.

"Ai." He began but she held up a hand to stop him. She hadn't seen him in this shimmering light for a long time. And the pain of parting with him for those seven months returned to her. She woke every morning not to find him there and it hurt her so much she could almost feel it. How many times had she considered forgetting her world in the palace and just running to him? And now he stood, so naïve, so unaware of the effect he had on her. He had no idea, how beautiful she found him, every moment she looked at him he would leave her breathless. He had so much power over her, he had no idea. She walked over to him and as she did, with that seductive smile he suddenly realized that they were meant to be having an argument.

"You will stay here tonight." Ai said and Gaara swallowed hard; he missed her speech, he missed her singing! He decided that he would somehow gain the upper hand; she wasn't going to win this one.

"With you?" He asked as she bowed and when she stood again she nodded. Gaara walked towards her and Ai, knowing what moves he was capable of, walked away and around the bed to almost hide herself with the net-like, cream curtains draped there. "But Ai," he said mockingly, "how will you survive?" She popped her head around from behind the curtains and Gaara smirked.

"Survive?" She asked.

"A whole night being by my side but angry at me?" He suggested and she cringed before walking to a wall, Gaara shook his head as she swayed her hips more than usual, and at the wall there was a switch. She put her fingers on the switched and turned to him.

"You always break first." She said and flicked the switch. Gaara was ready for anything and posed as though ready to fight. Ai giggled as all that happened was another net curtain, this time white with golden embroidery, fell between them. It divided the room and even the bed in two. "Kazekage, are you upset?" Ai asked from behind the curtain and he could see her figure still, her sharp blue eyes, linger on him.

"Upset with what?" He asked with equal innocence. "Everything is…perfect." He said through gritted teeth as Ai lifted up the curtain on the bed and lay down on her half of the bed. In an instant Gaara followed, lifted up the silken white curtain on the bed to reveal his half. He knelt up on it and looked across to Ai who lay beside him, the details of her figure hidden by curtain but still, he could see her enough and that meant she could see him. 'Sleeping so soon?" He asked her and she nodded with a smile. The smile was wiped off her face as Gaara, still kneeling, began to remove his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Ai said and sat up quickly.

"I can't sleep in this." He said, shrugging the shirt of his shoulders to reveal his muscular stature that Ai had not seen for seven months.

"That is a cheap tactic." She murmured and Gaara laughed before lying down next to her. He looked to his left and saw, through the pale curtain that she was not looking at him at all. "When you first saw me," he said suddenly and Ai turned to face him, blushing slightly at the fact that he was so close and hadn't been so for a while, "what did you think of me?" A small smile played on Ai's face as she remembered their first proper meeting; alone in her quarters of the Tea House, she sat awaiting him on her bed and when she saw him, standing at the foot of her bed she remembered her first thoughts.

"I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen." She said seriously, "your body was that of a god, I had been told." She giggled. "I thought you were innocent," Gaara laughed; he had certainly proved her wrong. "I thought you were far too arrogant." They both laughed, "and I thought I had fallen before you even spoke." She turned on her side to see him fully and it was the first time their eyes had properly met and Ai nearly crumbled under a stare from such wonderful eyes. "And you?" She asked before she gave in. "What did you think of me?" Gaara looked up to the ceiling, to where the white curtains met and remembered, only last year, the moment he lost himself to her. A soft breeze played on the air a tune he remembered whenever he thought of her and the heat of Suna was lifted.

"I thought that you were some sort of miracle." Ai shook her head with a smile and Gaara, forgetting his anger, lifted the curtain between them to see her properly. Ai jumped slightly as he acted so fast and she wrapped her shawl more tightly around herself and did not realize that instead of covering herself from him she was doing the exact opposite. "How else," Gaara whispered and moved closer so Ai had to put a hand on his chest to stop him coming too close, "other than a miracle, would I see moonlight in the day?" She was going to break, he could see from the way her eyes slowly moved from his face down to his chest where her hand was. Ai took a deep breath and with those blue eyes looked at him shamefully before turning away from him. As she did Gaara grabbed her hand from his chest and twisted her arm around her back. She gasped in pain but he simply held her there until she stopped struggling.

"Not my arm," she whispered and sat up, trying to wrench it from his grip but she knew she couldn't. Gaara laughed quietly and put his chin on her shoulder to whisper to her. She stopped as she felt him so close to her, "stop this." She whispered and gasped as he increased the strength of his hold on her. Moving her hair to one side of her neck he couldn't remember the last time he had her like this; it must've been that night in the bathhouse seven months ago. That seemed a lifetime ago.

"Not until you understand what I did was only for you-"

"You should apologize!" She protested and he let go of her instantly, lay back down and pulled the curtain between them roughly. Ai massaged her shoulder, giving him the dirtiest look she could muster and lay back down slowly. "You are so reckless." She snapped and turned away from him, wondering why she loved him so much when all he did was hurt her.

"And you are the most stubborn woman I have ever met." He retorted. "Why do I even love you so much?" He muttered to himself, trying to remember where the Gaara from a few years ago, the one that killed for fun, was finally subdued by this girl. "When you drive me to insanity?" And, hidden from each other as they had their backs turned, both smiled slightly.

* * *

**If I'm honest this chapter was to get me back into the whole RTK vibe- it sure has been a while! Please REVIEW. I feel just rotten for not updating, please like me again!**


	9. Chapter 9

Gaara's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light of a new day as it spilled in from the doors that led out to a balcony. He propped himself up on his elbows and shook his head to wake himself up. It took a minute for him to realize what the sinking feeling in his stomach was about. "Ai?" He said quickly and pulled up the curtain that separated them. She was not there. "Ai?" He called again and jumped up from the bed, forcing the curtains apart and looking around the room wildly. Where was she? The sun was fully risen and…he stopped turning on the spot and sighed as he looked out of the doors and saw her stood on the balcony. She was looking out onto the White Light District with a familiar smile that he'd seen before. He would have given anything to walk up behind her and put his arms around her but he knew it would never happen. Ai bowed her head.

"Awake already Kazekage-sama?" She asked and looked around to him. He flinched as her sharp blue eyes saw straight through him as he walked towards her.

"These formalities are a little harsh; calling me by my title?" He questioned her and as he came to her side he leant in when she did not answer. "Our first night together in so long," he reminded her and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she did so. "Do you remember how shy you were of me?" He whispered to her and she smiled with a nod of her head. "It took so long to coax the moon from the night," Ai opened her eyes and saw the intensity in those ocean coloured eyes that was similar to that night, so long ago, in the bathhouse; where he had first told her what she was doing to him. "And for it to be me; Gaara of the desert, the demon child, the monster-"

"You are no monster." Ai whispered to him and he shook his head.

"When I would kill, I would get the same pleasure as to when I simply run my hand down your back," as he said it he did the action of placing his fingertips between her shoulder blades and running them down her back. "And I had never met someone that I wanted to," he paused and Ai tilted his head towards her with her hand.

"Wanted to what?" She asked and Gaara smirked. "What? Tell me!" She encouraged and Gaara shrugged.

"I wanted to have you and only you, all of you," he said quickly, "at my mercy." Ai laughed.

"It is the other way around now." She commented and he ignored her. Gaara stood behind her and held her shoulders, amused at the way she winced as though his touch caused her pain.

"That was when I first saw you," he growled quietly to her, "then I became familiar with you. I became to see how strange you were-"

"Strange?"

"Who would be kind or even loving to a demon?" He asked, "Everyone I have ever known has detested me, but not you." Ai sighed, reminiscing about their first few meetings. "The moon was only ever my company in the past but now you were here, speaking the words I know the moon would have said in all our time together."

"Gaara, stop, I'm angry with you-"

"I don't think you understand!" He turned her around quickly to look her in the eye. "Everyone doubted me," he was raising his voice, "even the Gods were laughing; how could I, _Gaara, _possibly gain your heart?" He spat at her, "but it happened; in a twisted, long-winded way, it happened." He admitted and Ai laughed. "The same is for you; no one believed you could freely give anyone your heart, but you did. Over futile odds we overcame everything that stood in our way and we ran," he shook her slightly. "We ran so far together, to the edge of the very earth, so I could sit with the moon once more," he stroked her face. "I cannot imagine a world without you. Any world without you would not be worth living in." Ai blinked fast, wondering why tears were entering her eyes.

"You love me so much?" She asked and Gaara laughed.

"How can I show you that you are my very life?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I love you," Ai said and let her fingertips brush his petal-soft lips, "life without you is a paradox." She tried to explain it to him as best she could; "life without you would be like a sky with no sun, a river with no water, an anklet with no chain," she paused and held onto the front of his robes, "you are everything." Ai whispered to Gaara and they both smiled at each other. "Then why don't you trust me?" She asked and he hung his head. "Just as I thought; no answer." She let go of him roughly, "but you do not need one," she said bitterly, "why have an answer when you are Kazekage, when you are shinobi, when you are a man?" She laughed.

"Ai," Gaara tried to pull her into embrace and after a small struggle Gaara became angry and pulled her hair.

"Gaara," she gasped and as he gripped onto her luscious black hair he leant towards her.

"You will listen to me?" She nodded and he let go.

"It is ridiculous," she muttered while rubbing her head, "that this pain you give me causing a sense of pleasure." He smirked. "What is it you have to say?"

"My advisors," as soon as he said this Ai sighed and folded her arms, "are worried for us." He could tell she was going to interrupt and so put a hand up to stop her speaking. "They do not even know that we have," Ai looked to him when he didn't speak.

"We have…?" She asked and was surprised when he blushed.

"Spent nights together." He explained and she raised an eyebrow.

"I was a courtesan," she said and Gaara was glad to hear the word "was", "so why would it be strange if we were together in this way?" Gaara folded his arms too.

"I will stay with you forever," he confirmed, "we should, _ideally, _be married," Ai looked down as he said this.

"Don't use that diplomatic, Kazaekage-like, bureaucratic voice with me." She snapped. "I know very well what your advisors want you to do, but what do _you _want to do?" Gaara's shoulders dropped.

"I want you to forgive me," he whispered and she put her fingers under his chin and tilted his face upwards. She had that wonderful, forgiving smile.

"Never." She said happily, "not until you've learnt your lesson." She turned away from him. "I will marry you once you have matured." Gaara winced as though she had actually cut him; the Kazekage could not handle being called immature.

"Do you remember the days when I could just torture you into submission?" He asked and Ai rolled her eyes. Gaara held up a hand and brushed hair back from her forehead to reveal the small scar there. "Do you know why I scarred you?"

"Because you are heartless?" He chose to ignore her comment.

"Because I thought that if I tainted you, if I made you less beautiful, no other man would look at you." He moved his hand away from her head and walked forwards to lean against the marble railing of the balcony and look out onto the White Light District. "If anyone ever dared touch you," Gaara took a breath, "I would kill them-"

"I thought you no longer trusted violence-"

"When people see you with me and glance at you twice," he turned angrily to her, "I would strike them there and then to ensure you were kept safe." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It is not that I do not trust _you, _it is that I do not trust anyone else in the world." Ai looked to the floor; she had never thought of his protectiveness in this light. Gaara stared at her until she looked up and moved her hair to one side of her neck.

"Kazekage, I-" but before Ai had a chance to talk, a bell rang throughout the district. Gaara turned to the direction of the sound, which seemed to come from the center, from near the fountain.

"Everyone inside!" A woman was calling to the gathered people and all the women began to run indoors, shouting to each other as they did so.

"Gods," Ai murmured and Gaara turned back to her.

"What?" He demanded, "what's happening?" Ai's lost look turned into a smile of excitement and she ran forwards, grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the room. As she did so, a fierce wind began to blow about the place, causing the curtains to twist and fall around them. "Gekkou, what's happening?" He asked her and her smile faded as the wind turned to a breeze and she looked around to him.

"Did you call me…_Gekkou_?" _(Japanese for "moonlight") _Her light blue eyes softened as Gaara stood to his full height and nodded. "Why?"

"It suits you." He said simply, "it shimmers from your skin." Gaara said and Ai smiled. "What's happening?" He asked again and Ai jumped as though just remembering she had to explain.

"It's going to rain." She said happily and Gaara just stared at her.

"This is Suna." He explained his look, "_Suna_, sand, the desert, it does not rain."

"In the White Light District it does." Ai exclaimed. "Every second Tuesday of the month, three hours after sunrise." Gaara rolled his eyes; everything here was so fairy tale-like, so precise, so meaningless and yet significant, so…impossible! "A harsh wind blows," Ai said and Gaara found himself smiling; she reminded him of and excited child. "And suddenly the sound of anklets in the distance as water droplets find the stone floors and then," she paused dramatically, "it reaches us."

"Ai, you're…" Gaara's voice faded as Ai pushed the curtains dividing the room and balcony and ran out again. When Gaara threw the curtains apart and looked over to her his heart stopped, the breeze had ended and there, like a whisper of the wind through leaves in the summertime, the pitter-patter of water on stone. Ai turned to him and held out a hand, he reached her and savored the moment in which the soft skin of their hands met and glided across each other. She pulled him close into embrace and looked up to him.

"Close your eyes." She said quietly.

"What-why?"

"It is the most wonderful feeling." Ai assured him. "Come and feel the rain with me." She said seductively and Gaara smirked before pulling her to him and resting her head on his chest. He closed his eyes. The sound was getting closer; the water was drawer nearer and as it did Gaara smiled as he felt Ai place her hands on his chest and grip tightly to the fabric of his robes. She could feel him breathing; she hadn't felt the rise and fall of his chest from beneath her in such a long-

"Ah!" Gaara gasped as all of a sudden they were drenched by water. Droplets of rain the size and shape of kunai fell onto them in a thundering shower. Ai smiled as she could feel Gaara become tense; it was a strange sensation, in the heat of the desert, to have water seep through every part of your body. Then, as soon as it had started, it finished. The intense heat returned and the water had moved away. Gaara opened his eyes and looked up; trying to see what was causing such strange rain but all he could see was a line of rain clouds. Moving swiftly forwards even though there was hardly any breeze. "This is insane." He commented and Ai reached up to push hair away from the mark on his forehead.

"This is a place of magic." Ai retaliated and moved away from him.

"Ai, please." He begged her and tired to pull her back. She jerked away from him and he hated the fact that it was this moment he chose to realize how pretty she was when that jet-black hair was wet, when her face flushed pink, eyelashes curled with raindrops hanging like diamonds and beautiful skin that the moonbeams seeped from. It was strange, after all that sound of water, to hear just his voice. "Forgive me-"

"It's so much more than that, Gaara!" She said back, "it's more than saying you're sorry-"

"Ai!" It was Haru-sama calling. Both Gaara and Ai sighed and bowed their heads.

"Yes?" Ai called back and they waited for the elder, elegant woman to enter the room.

"Kazekage-sama and yourself must gather flowers from the orchards," Haru said suddenly and Ai looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry?"

"Flowers." Haru repeated, "from beneath the fruit trees in the orchards." She indicated with a hand, a vague direction in which the orchards could be found. But Ai knew the orchards, she knew them well, she had once stolen fruit from there as a child. "For my hair!" Haru said in an almost child-like tone, "flowers for all the girls' hair! We must look good for the Kazekage-"

"You needn't trouble yourself for me." Gaara interjected and took a step forwards.

"Yes." Ai agreed, "he's really not worth it." She said innocently and Gaara suppressed his anger. Haru, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the love-hate relationship that they had. She looked from one to another with a broad smile.

"Nonsense." She waved away their worries with a flick of her wrist, "you both will go. Quickly, before it gets dark-"

"When will it get dark?" Gaara asked.

"In about an hour." Haru answered.

"The sun rose an three hours ago!" He protested but he had forgotten and Ai's look reminded him; this was a place of magic.

"Baskets are here!" Haru nodded to two servant girls stood at the doors to the Kazekage's room and they handed Ai two wicker baskets. "Go, go!" Haru urged them and pushed both Ai and Gaara out of the room. She watched them walk down the corridor; bickering with hidden smiles. Soon her smile faded.

"Is this going to work?" Sakina asked and stepped out from behind the doors. Haru rolled her eyes; this girl knew nothing of love.

"Of course it is." She hoped. "They will be fine by the time they get back." Sakina nodded but paused as Haru-sama laughed. "Although I wouldn't expect them back for a while." She began to walk away when Sakina called out to her.

"What does that mean?" At the end of the corridor, the old courtesan laughed when she turned back to the young girl.

"That place, the orchards, the field of flowers; it has a power no man or woman can resist." She laughed again and Sakina smirked; magic.

* * *

**Reviews appreciated!**

**It's taking me a while to get back into the whole GaaraxAi thing! Please give me encouragment :(  
**


End file.
